Ode to Barbra Joan
Ode to Barbra Joan is the 20th episode in the first season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired on April 13, 1994. Plot C.C.'s father comes to visit her and invites her to Barbra Streisand's concert. When C.C. declines the invitation, Stewart invites Fran, who nearly drops dead just with the thought of seeing Barbra, her idol. When Fran and Stewart start bonding, C.C. gets jealous and Fran has to do the right thing and give up her chance of seeing Barbara in order to bring a father and a daughter closer. Cast Main *Fran Drescher as Fran Fine *Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock *Daniel Davis as Niles *Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield *Nicholle Tom as Maggie Sheffield *Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield *Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Recurring *Renee Taylor as Sylvia Fine *Ann Morgan Guilbert as Yetta Rosenberg *Rachel Chagall as Valerie Toriello *Chester Drescher as Chester Guest *Loren Michaels as Barbra Streisand *Robert Culp as Stewert Babcock Quotes Stewart:'' I have to check out some new hotel properties and meet with the foreign investors. I suppose I have to show my face at this Streisand thing. '''Fran: (starstruck) Barbara ''Joan ''Streisand, born April 24th, 1942, to Manny and Diana Streisand of 457 Schenecktedy Avenue, Brooklyn? ''(cheers and applause from the audience) '''Stewart: I take it you're a fan? Fran: 'Oh, well, if you call turning your bedroom into a shrine, seeing all of her movies twenty-five'' times, paying $200 for a piece of chewing gum from the bottom of Barbra's shoe... '''Maxwell: '''Is that what that framed thing in your room is? '''Fran: '''Oh, no, that's a sourball that Elliott Gould spit out, but he was married to her at the time! '''C.C.: If I'm going to see my father, everything has to be perfect. He is demanding, critical, judgemental... you have no idea what it's like to be around someone like that. (Niles and Fran look at each other, speaking at the same time) Niles: Totally in the dark. Fran: Don't have a clue. (Doorbell rings. Niles grunts in pain as he hobbles to the door) Maxwell: (Walks past Niles) Oh, Niles, there's someone at the door. Niles: Oh, and I thought another angel got its wings. Maxwell: You should do something about your feet. Niles: Well, perhaps I can chew them off. Maxwell: I was thinking more of a visit to the chiropodist... but as long as you take care of it!'' (Turns around and walks off)'' C.C.: (Looks down closely at the plate she's holding) Niles, you can't use this china. The pattern is hideous! Niles: That's not the pattern; it's your reflection. C.C.: (Thoughtfully) I would like him to meet the man in my life. Maxwell: By all means, bring him along! (C.C. looks at him with disgust) Niles: I'll blow him up and put him in his usual chair. Fran: You got to see him! It's like my mother always says... Niles: You can freeze anything. Fran: No. Maxwell: Why buy Sweet and Low when restaurants are giving it away? Fran: No. Niles: Seven cans of tuna fish count as one in the express line? Fran: No! My mother always said "Blood is thicker than water, and you can wash 'em both off of plastic slipcovers". C.C.: I'm far too busy. Besides, I saw him last year. We had dinner and shared a cab. Fran: Stay tuned for the "Babcock Family Christmas Special"! C.C.: (On the phone to her father) Hello, Father. How nice. Goodbye. Fran: (Dabs fake tears from her eyes) Another Hallmark moment! Niles: Oh Miss Babcock, there is a gentleman on line three who claims to be your father, and I admire him for having the guts to admit it. Fran: But Ma, you always taught me that family comes first. Sylvia: Our family, darling... not theirs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1